


Come To Me Now And Rest Your Head

by HollyMartins



Series: Ben Solo loves his family [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo is a good dad, Ben Solo loves his family, Domestic, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Mention of OCs - Freeform, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Post-TLJ, Redeemed Ben Solo, insecure Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 03:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyMartins/pseuds/HollyMartins
Summary: "Ben, they know who you really are." He shot her a withering look. Rey reached up with her free hand and rested it on the side of his pale face. "You're their father. That's all that matters."___Ben worries about his children discovering the truth of his past and Rey has to be strong for her husband.





	Come To Me Now And Rest Your Head

**Author's Note:**

> Another quick little fic of Ben Solo fretting about his past catching up to his family and Rey being the best wife ever. I can't help it. I love these two and want them to have a happy little family in the future. I'm corny, I know.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and please note that this is not beta-read.
> 
> Remember, comments are love (especially for those authors who don't write often enough and therefore, don't deserve comments but thrive on them nonetheless—not pointing any fingers) and for those who are curious about their childrens' names:
> 
> Morrigan: figure from Irish mythology related to fate and sovereignty
> 
> Jade: cheeky reference to Mara Jade, Luke Skywalker's wife in the Star Wars expanded universe

When Rey walked into the house, she already knew Ben was in a foul mood. She had anticipated it as soon as the children had requested permission to spend the night at a friends' home. Frankly, she was surprised Ben hadn't put up a bigger fight but perhaps he was finally accepting that his daughters were growing and actually thriving. Unlike Ben and herself, their daughters did not suffer from lonely childhoods and as parents, they should be happy about that. But Ben still had his reservations.

So when Rey entered their home and closed the door behind her, she sighed and shook her head at the stormy atmosphere radiating from her husband. Walking to the bedroom, she leaned in the door frame and gazed upon him as he sat at the window, stewing with his arms over his chest. Rey abruptly recognized where her youngest daughter inherited her signature pout. She couldn't help it; she smiled as she walked into the room and, standing behind Ben, leaned down and wrapped her arms around him, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"What has you so serious?" she asked gently.

"You know," he answered gruffly.

"Mmhmm, you're upset your girls are growing up."

"That isn't it."

"Oh no?"

Ben sighed and seemed to shrink even further into himself.

"What is it, then?" Rey whispered along the shell of his ear.

Ben was silent for a long moment before replying softly, "Don't you worry about...about them being away from home like this?"

"Of course, I do."

"No, I mean, about the girls..." he hesitated before looking down at his lap as if suddenly embarrassed, "about the girls finding out the truth about us."

"Ben."

He stood up suddenly, pulling himself out of her embrace and running a hand through his hair distractedly. Rey frowned, realizing this was much deeper than their daughters growing up and spending time away from home. She reached for his arm, feeling how tense he was.

"We don't know what people are saying about us behind closed doors, Rey," he murmured, his face clouded. "We don't know if they know who I am or what I did." 

"Ben, sweetheart—"

"I know it's selfish but I don't...I'm so afraid of Morrigan and Jade finding out who I really am."

"Ben, they know who you really are." He shot her a withering look. Rey reached up with her free hand and rested it on the side of his pale face. "You're their father. That's all that matters."

He shook his head and leaned in against her hand, closing his eyes.

"We can't rely on that forever," he whispered. He opened his eyes and Rey's heart clenched to see tears in them. "Someday they're going to wake up and realize what their father did. And the fallout is going to be so much worse than it was with my parents."

"Ben, stop."

He looked down at his wife and swallowed. 

"Rey," he whispered, "I can't lose them."

"You won't," she insisted. "I promise you won't. No matter what happens when we tell them, the girls will always know that we've both changed and that their safety and happiness is our priority. They know they're loved unconditionally. They're not like us. And we're not our parents."

Ben stared at Rey, his face still dark. 

"I want to believe you," he admitted after several moments' hesitation, "but I am still afraid."

"I know," Rey answered, leaning her forehead against Ben's chest. "So am I."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head, sighing deeply.

"I think I've been afraid since the first moment I held Morrigan in my arms," he admitted. "Perhaps even before she was born."

Tears sprang to Rey's eyes as she recalled the look of intense devotion and abject terror on Ben's face when his newborn daughter was placed in his shaking arms. He had stared at her as if in shock before placing a feather-light kiss on her forehead and whispering to his daughter that his life was hers. He had done the same when Jade was born and Rey knew he meant it each time.

"I love you, Rey," Ben said suddenly. 

She smiled and looked up at her husband.

"I love you, too," she answered firmly, "and don't worry about the girls finding out. You won't lose them. I'll always protect you."

"I know," he smiled.


End file.
